


comfort spot and teddy bears

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, Men Crying, but ok, more like a singular boy crrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i, a 15 y/o girl, project my daddy issues onto a 21 y/o gammer boy that i hyperfixtate on
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	comfort spot and teddy bears

it was a photograph of him when he was younger that caused the dam to break. well, more specifically, a baby photo of him and his father. 

the picture was taken at the foot of the bed, and you can barely see a little lump under the blankets, and the protective arm of his father wrapped around him, fast asleep. they looked so…. peaceful.

the streams down his face only grew when he laid down in his mama’s bed. she was currently out at work, and whenever he was feeling down or upset he’d always lay down on her side. it was always a safe spot for him, just a place that can always comfort him.

what continued the tears was when he played norah jones’s come away with me album. at first glance, it sounded silly. but that album is just filled with so many memories and longing, when he was a newborn, his mother would play the album when it was bedtime, and continued playing it until kindergarten. he never liked sleeping in his own room.

after he thought he was done, he remembered how he would never sleep in his own bed. as a baby, he would scream bloody-murder and cry and cry until his papa would come and pick him up, walking around the house, singing a made up song, even though he had work at 5. 

papa’s got a baby  
papas got a boy  
papas got a baby  
papas got a boy  
and his name is  
dreeaaammm~

almost every night, at 3 in the morning, despite having to be up in 2 hours. 

thinking about his dad carrying him and comforting him as a newborn just absolutely broke him; he started sobbing and crying into his pillow, just wandering at what point did he not care, at what point the silly arguments got heated, at what point that they were so agitated and aggressive towards each other. 

the album kept playing, and he was laying his mothers spot on the bed. He was using his grandmother's piggy pilowpet, and clutching his teddy bear he got when he was 5. a teddy bear that he was so emotionally attached to it was like he was a toddler.

and if his mother came home, seeing her hurting son in her place clutching some teddy like his life depended on it, she didn't say a word, nor asked him to move.


End file.
